


Breathe

by Sasusc



Series: 365 Days of Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusc/pseuds/Sasusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin stopped breathing, Arthur must save him. Can be read as both slash and non-slash (take your pick).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Title: Breathe   
Author: Sasusc  
Fandom: Merlin  
Word Count: 455  
Characters: Merlin, Arthur  
Summary: Merlin stopped breathing, Arthur must save him  
Series: 365 Days of Drabbles, Day One

 

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted, slapping his friend’s face in an attempt to wake him up. But it was no use. Merlin laid silent on the ground--cold and wet on the sandy shore--and not breathing at all. Arthur was panicking. He couldn’t let Merlin die. He had to do something to help him. 

“Think!” he cried out. What was it that Gaius had taught him about drowning? Air. They needed air in the lungs as soon as possible, and it was possible for someone to breath air back into the person.

He didn’t hesitate to cover Merlin’s lips with his own. He tilted the younger man’s head back, pinched his nose without conscious thought, and blew air into Merlin’s body. Arthur pulled back slightly, checking to see if it helped. When he showed no signs of life, Arthur repeated his actions over and over.

He slid his hand down to Merlin’s neck. No pulse. He vaguely remembered Gaius mentioning that some drowning victims might also need help getting their hearts to beat. He released Merlin’s head to press his hands down on Merlin’s chest. Gaius’s lesson was easily recalled. He alternated between breathing into Merlin to pumping the pale boy’s chest all the while cursing Merlin and begging him to come back.

If felt like an eternity before Merlin started coughing up water. Arthur cried with relief as he pushed Merlin’s face to the side to keep the water from reentering his mouth. He couldn’t help himself from hauling Merlin into his arms.

The boy started shivering. The warmth from his friend’s body lured him closer, and anyway, he was too weak to try to leave Arthur’s embrace.

“God, Merlin! I thought I lost you!”

Merlin smiled weakly. “You can’t get rid of me that easily,” he rasped out, coughing slightly as his throat burned from using his voice. 

“How can you be so stupid?” Arthur shook Merlin, leaning back a tad to glare at him.

Merlin refused to answer. Whether or not he heard, Merlin’s mouth gaped opened as he stared at Arthur in shock surprise.

“Arthur…did you kissed me?”

Arthur stiffened. “I did not kiss you! I breathed into you to get you breathing again. It was not a kiss.” 

He started to push Merlin away when the boy fisted his hands into Arthur’s wet shirt. “I know,” Merlin said chuckling. “Thank you.”

He refused to acknowledge his friend’s gratitude. “We need to get out of these wet clothes and find some dry ones.”

Merlin coughed. He patted Arthur’s chest near his heart. “First you kiss me, and now you want to get me undress…”

Arthur pushed Merlin away, getting up quickly. “I’m starting to wish that I didn’t save you, you prat.”

**Author's Note:**

> My New Year's Resolution this year is simple. Write something every day. Drabbles or a short story...anything. Thus, this 365 Days of Drabbles will probably encompass multiple fandoms and probably some random stuff.


End file.
